This pertains to farm implements, and more particularly to a mechanism e engagement of the power take off of a farm tractor to the shaft of a farm implement adapted to be driven by such power take off.
The advent of larger and heavier farm tractors and other machines has made manual hitching of implements to tractors less and less convenient. Therefore, the use of automatic or powered hitches has become common. A principal type of this sort of engagement is the three-point hitch by which the front of the implement is engaged and lifted.
Although automatically engageable hitches between the tractor and implement for pulling by the tractor are common, certain pulled implements may also be actively driven from the tractor through a power take off comprising a driving shaft extending from the rear of the tractor. Self-unloading wagons, manure spreaders and the like are examples of such implements. It will be obvious that some of the advantages of the automatic hitching of such devices is lost if it is necessary to dismount from the tractor to manually connect the power take off.
By the present invention, I provide a means to connect the power take off shaft of the tractor to the driven shaft of the implement at the same time as the pulling engagement of the tractor to the implement is achieved. A more complete understanding of the invention may be had from the following description of the figures.